1. Field
An embodiment of the present inventive concept relates to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various display devices capable of reducing a weight and a volume that are shortcomings of a cathode ray tube have been developed. The display devices include a liquid crystal display device, a field emission display device, a plasma display panel device, and an organic light emitting display device.
The organic light emitting display device includes pixels that display an image and applies currents to organic light emitting diodes (OLED) included in the pixels to display the image. The pixels emit light components corresponding to data signals supplied through data lines when scan signals are supplied through scan lines.
However, when data lines that supply data signals to different pixels are adjacent to each other, coupling may be generated between the data lines so that the pixels of the organic light emitting display device may not emit light with desired brightness.